Post Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc
by ipse ego jax
Summary: Relatively fluff free, plot twisting story chronicling Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's burgeoning relationship in sixth year. Draco-centered, at the moment. Note: rating will go up in later chapters. Read and review!


Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, those belong to the brilliant JK Rowling, I'm only taking them out to play with. They'll be returned soon enough.

**Chapter One: And So It Begins**

"_I could break out of course, but what a waste of time and frankly I can think of a whole host of things I'd rather be doing." – Albus Dumbledore_

The warm summer sun was late in the sky; beginning to dip down amongst the poplar trees in the distance casting a golden glow over everything it touched. The fields soaked in the gold, a gigantic cream house in the distance radiated in the glow, a creek sparkled sending bursts of sunlight into the shadows amongst the ivy draped bridge. The golden light saturated everything it touched (even the birds flying overhead in the skies) to a breathtaking sight of the English countryside.

All this however was lost on the pensive young man leaning on the bridge. To the outside observer he would have looked angelic with his pale blond hair and alabaster skin aglow from the sunlight if not for the furrowed brow and scowl marring his otherwise aristocratically featured face. He stood there completely consumed in his thoughts until the sun dipped below the horizon leaving him in shadow and an owl screeched overhead somewhere in the distance.

It was then that he snapped out of his reverie with a shake of his head. A bittersweet smile flickered fleetingly across his face when it dawned upon him where he was – this has always been one of his favourite spots on the grounds, especially at this time of day. He wasn't even aware of walking to this spot when he was so utterly absorbed in other things. It's a funny thing how your feet will take you to your favourite haunts without you realising it. He was glad he'd brought himself to this place on his tour of the grounds, he knew not of the next time he would be back. And with one final look, committing every detail to memory, he started back to the manor.

* * *

On his way back towards his family's house, his house Draco Malfoy let his mind wander through the events of the past few weeks of his summer holidays after his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

This summer had been anything but ordinary, if the word ordinary ever applied to a Malfoy, for Draco. It seemed as though everything he ever thought and done had come crashing down upon him. If it were anybody else but Draco Malfoy they probably would have sat wallowing in self pity and hurt pride, but not him, never. Oh he still had his basic principles and the irrepressible arrogance that comes with being a Malfoy, those would never change. He did conversely mature quite a bit, though that is not to say that he would become one of Potter's worshippers but a lot of that malicious schoolboy that he was at Hogwarts was in the past. [That is however not to say he wouldn't have his fun with the Golden Gryffindor Trio if the opportunity arose.] All of the sudden having your world skewed off its usual course will cause a person to grow up quickly.

In reality it all started before the end of term with his father's arrest at the Ministry of Magic. While it was widely expected that Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters who were arrested that night would be out of Azkaban in no time, what with the dementors no longer guarding it, it never came. Escaping from Azkaban had proved quite the fruitless task with the swift measures Albus Dumbledore recommended to Cornelius Fudge. With the help of the French, German, Italian, Bulgarian, and Russian Ministries of Magic Azkaban Prison was once again a highly inescapable prison.

With his father in prison and the Malfoy name no longer holing clout in wizarding society Draco Malfoy returned to the manor for the summer to find it empty, save for thirteen or so house elves. Narcissa Malfoy had taken retreat, at the time of her husband's arrest, to the Malfoy home in the Provence region of France (incidentally near Beauxbatons Academy), only to return to Malfoy Manor two weeks later for the Ministry's 'raid' of the manor for any restricted, dark arts objects. This however proved to be Narcissa's downfall. The ministry couldn't attach her to any Death Eater activity, though they had rightful suspicions, but they were able to send her off to Azkaban for the possession of some two hundred and seventy-three restricted, darks arts classified objects (though to be fair most were brought into the house by Lucius), but the ministry officials couldn't believe she had no knowledge of such objects, some of which were displayed in the library. After a truth serum, Narcissa was being taken off to Azkaban.

Draco had been there that day of course, but he didn't see his mother being dragged off. He was, at the time, in discussion with another ministry official – he was told he'd be taken in to custody by a guardian until he was 'of age' and as he had no extended family he would have to go down to the ministry in London to have it all sorted out.

After spending a tediously long day at the ministry, trying to lounge comfortably in the rather uncomfortable wooden chair he had been lead to while waiting for whatever bureaucratic meeting concerning him and his 'well being' to take place Draco was finally ushered into a room in which two ministry wizards sat. Draco recognised the one in the corner as an auror from the raid on the manor and the other wizard who sat behind the desk he recognised as a member from the Wizengamot he had met on one or two functions he had been dragged to with his parents. About fifteen minutes later, fourteen of which Draco hadn't been paying the least bit of attention to, of all people none other than Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore ushered into the room and interrupted. Two minutes of hushed talking later and it was announced to Draco that his godfather had been contacted and although he would gladly take up position as guardian, business had taken him away at the moment (which Draco found incredulous, what sort of business would he be away on?!) they had agreed upon a suitable guardian until such a time that Draco turned seventeen and could rightfully claim Malfoy Manor as his own. According to wizarding bylaws it was his as were all other Malfoy residence's and accounts in the banks as both parents were in prison. He did nevertheless have all rights to the vaults in Gringotts and any other wizarding bank (in other countries) in which the Malfoy family had vaults; this somewhat consoled Draco.

That was only two days ago. Since then Draco and his new guardian had returned to Malfoy Manor to retrieve his school things and anything else he felt he needed and close up the house with specific instruction to the house elves to keep them from slacking off and maintaining the house and grounds.

* * *

For the second time that hour Draco was abruptly brought out of his thoughts about the past few days. This time he was interrupted not by a bird but by the presence of another person sitting in the courtyard he was making his way through. With a sigh Draco looked up and opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out he was cut off.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I must say I expected you back sooner, but I daresay I have quite lost track of the time myself watching ... what is that delightful expression the muggles have? Ah, yes, the 'magic hour'. I myself couldn't help but muse in the irony that phrase holds while sitting here. Now are we ready to leave, Mr. Malfoy?" twinkling eyes enquired.

Draco nodded and with a clap the old man said, "Right, let's get your trunk and be off then, shall we? I assume you'll be seeing this place again soon enough Draco; though I can understand you not wanting to leave, such a delightful place."

"You know, sir," Draco started, "you never explained to me what business my godfather was on."

"That, I am afraid is not my business to tell, Draco. That alone is for Severus to explain to you if and when he feels the need. Though you needn't worry, I think you'll find me an excellent guardian. I must say I was surprised when he asked this favour of me, as I'm sure you were."

And with that Draco Malfoy turned on his heel and walked through the courtyard and into the house with Albus Dumbledore following behind him, eyes twinkling like fairy lights.

* * *

A/N: So there is the first of many chapters to come that is if you guys like it. Please review, let me know what you think of it, it would mean a lot to me as this is my first fic and I need all the suggestions and criticism as possible.

I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, only about fifteen hundred words (very short, yikes!!). It is a lot of back-story and as such I didn't want to get bogged down in it, so I tried to keep it as concise as possible so I can start going forward with the plot.

This story as of right now is a Draco-centred fic (a lot of DraMione fics tend to be Hermione centred, however don't worry she'll get her fair share of playtime in my brain as well). He has been in my mind for weeks and I feel I must expunge him from my brain for my sanity as well as his – I have been reading quite a bit of fantastic fiction with him in it lately and he somehow permeated my mind.. It will take a few good chapters for the relationship between Draco and Hermione to grow, so bear with me. Interesting developments invariably have to take place first. I also have a sub-plot involving Harry as he too has been knocking on my brain for a while, what with him still reeling from Sirius' death and the prophecy and all.

I'm trying my best to keep many of the clichés out of this story, mind you some are inevitable, though I can assure you of a few things that I won't have in here. Firstly there will be no Halloween, Yule, or any other ball. Also it will not be discovered that Hermione is a pureblood and her parents have been lying to her, her whole life nor will they come upon their untimely deaths and it won't be discovered that her father (or mum for that matter) beats her. Hermione is not going to turn Draco to the 'Light Side'. And I have other intentions for Pansy Parkinson in this story – she won't be the jealous ex-girlfriend trying to lure Draco back. Oh, and Draco's parents never abused him or even planned for him to become Voldemort's next right hand man or Death Eater even. In fact as of now Lucius and Narcissa will have very little to do with this story, unless one of them takes over my brain. Then it can't be helped.

Expect for me to update once a week usually. Sometimes it will be more often if I'm on a roll or have written a couple of chapters at once, however other times it may take more than a week, though with school starting soon I daresay I'll have enough time to write while I should be paying attention in class. That is usually when my inspiration comes.

Ah, yes, as for the title it is Latin. I chose it because it is quite ambiguous (I have my own reasons for it but you may interpret it as you wish) and with the main story points I have as of now it fits quite nicely. And as for the quotes at the beginning of the chapters, they really are just random quotes from the books I felt like adding, I was thinking of finding famous quotes that deal with the chapters, but I found this much easier.

Christ my author's note is about as long as my chapter!


End file.
